Sam (comic)
| miniseries = | minino = 14 | writer = John Byrne | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | stardate = 2201.9 }} Sam is the 14th issue of John Byrne's Star Trek: New Visions comic series. It was published in February 2017. Description When the crew of the ''Enterprise is called to facilitate a prisoner transfer, Captain Kirk must face one of the greatest moral challenges of his life, proving the innocence of a confessed killer - Sam, Kirk's own brother, in a thrilling tale courtesy of writer/photoartist John Byrne'' Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 2201.9: '' entering standard orbit about Starbase 11. The only thing that will be "standard" about this visit, I suspect. I am beaming down to meet with Starbase Commander José Mendez. ;Personal log: ''Leaving orbit, Starbase 11. Sam has been brought aboard the ''Enterprise and incarcerated in the ship's brig. He remains alternately silent and elusive about this whole affair.'' ;Captain's log, stardate 2205.1': ''Entering standard orbit around Earth Colony Two. In one hour, I shall be beaming down to meet with Star Fleet Commodore Niven. But first, I have a personal matter to attend do. References Characters :Keith Finer • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Korax • John Kyle • • Leonard McCoy • José Mendez • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Aurelan Kirk • George Kirk (son) • Gregory Kirk • Peter Kirk • Klingon Emperor • Niven Locations :Starbase 11 • Earth Colony II Cygnus Alpha IV • Earth • Klingon homeworld • Hall of Heroes Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Klingon Battlecruiser Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • Klingon • Tellarite Organian Ranks and titles :Biologist • Captain • Commander • Commodore • Doctor • Engineer • • First officer • Lieutenant • security guard • Yeoman States and organizations :Starfleet Command • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command Science Technology and weapons :Klingon disruptor • mind-sifter • phaser • scanner • shields • stun • transporter • tricorder • warp drive • warp engine Other references :brig • commendation • Engineering section • Federation law • Hall of Heroes (Klingon) • Klingon Space • Ktaka fruit • military • mind meld • mining • murder • Organian Peace Treaty • prison • Raktajino • rehabilitation colony • Saurian brandy • Scotch whisky • Stargram • T'astian Monk • transporter room • trial • warp five • warp six • warp eight • warp nine Appendices Background * This story takes place in 2267 between the events of (which established the Organian Peace Treaty and the Klingon mind-sifter cited in the story) and Sam's death in . Koloth described the elapsed time since the treaty as "all these months later". * This story was presented as Kirk's first meeting with Koloth and Korax. Images star Trek New Visions Sam.jpg|Cover image. Connections Timeline | format1 = comic | before1 = #13: "The Hidden Face" | after1 = #15: " " }} External link * category:tOS comics